Wretch
The Wretch was a Hollow creature that the Locust Horde used as cannon fodder. Wretches are able to climb any surface both in the Hollow and Seran built. Several packs of Wretches took over abandoned Seran homes and buildings from the Slab to Ephyra city.Gears of War During the Mission to Montevado, Wretches were used by the locust to clear the city of any Stranded.Gears of War: Hollow History Evacuation of Ilima When Zeta-Six was searching for Echo-Five a wretch appeared behind a gate but soon fled when the gears approached until reinforcements arrived and a few of them attacked them along with other locusts and later another pack attacked Echo five and killed its members, later as Zeta-Six was entering Ilima's trusts and savings another pack appeared through the ventilation system and attacked and again a pack appeared near the vault. Yet another pack was seen trying to get Jace Stratton as he was fending with a baseball bat, his life was at risk when Zeta-Six arrived and Michael Barrick disposed of all the wretches on the room (one trying to leap over him but was unsuccesful). As Zeta-Six entered to Ilima Lightmass Offensive Mission to Montevado Hollow Storm A small group of wretches was discovered by Delta Squad, hiding in a large parking garage near the Jacinto Medical Center and were engaged in a short hunt before being driven off. Large packs were also encountered within the Inner Hollows as Delta and the other squads of Gears moved further towards the Locust capital of Nexus. A large colony of wretches made a prominent appearance within the New Hope Research Facility after having apparently tunneled into the walls and taken to living in the inner areas of the facility. A group of Stranded had also taken shelter there without knowledge of the infestation and were all viscously slaughtered and eaten in a surprise attack despite their best efforts to defend themselves. These wretches were eventually killed when Delta Squad arrived for tactical info detailing the Locust stronghold, although it is possible that a few may have escaped. They were further encountered by Delta as they pushed through Nexus to set up a beacon signalling Grindlifts to begin the COG invasion. A few were also encountered by Marcus and Dom as they made their way towards the sinkhole within Jacinto. All were killed in their attempts of attack on the duo. Lambent Invasion Lambent wretches spread over Sera along with the rest of the lambent locust. The wretches first re-encounter was on the Endeavour Naval Shipyard were a pack of them attacked Marcus and his team when they were looking for a rotor for the submarine. Later on they appeared on the elevator rooms at Azura where they ambushed the gears in the darkness of the rooms along with flame grenadiers but they were all defeated. Their last encounter was when the URI reinforcements arrived and some a pack tried to destroy them but were defeated by the gears and a new upgraded Jack. Presumably all the wretches over Sera died when the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was activated. See Also Lambent Wretches are a variant of the standard Wretch that have been exposed to Imulsion for an extended period of time, and were reported to be seen by COG forces before the Lightmass Offensive.Gears of War Behind the Scenes *Wretches were ranked number 4 on Gears of War's "Top 5 Deadliest Locust".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bI3W2OghVzI *When in Gears of War, the chainsawing animation looks as though you are sawing a Drone, and so it starts above the Wretch, blood spraying, until actually cutting the Wretch. *They are in Gears of War 3's Beast Mode at the price of $200. You also unlock the mutator "Instagib Melee", which instantly allows you to kill all but the toughest foes in Arcade and Horde with a simple melee, by getting 200 kills with the Wretch. *Also, the wretch has a unique kill icon in Beast mode. This is achieved when doing a lunge at an enemy and killing them with it. This is although fruitless, as the attack does very low damage and has a long action process, and it also takes more than one of these attacks to even kill a downed opponent. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Hollow Creatures